evnfandomcom-20200213-history
MisBit Bending (EVO)
U.E. Admiral pops out of the woodwork after months of silence Welcome to the Boards, Ikarus... again. Almost... I know that there are answers as to how to do this scattered among a dozen threads just waiting to be searched, but I figured I'd finally put my method onto the boards and save people a lot of trouble. It is possible to do all following strings with one pilot... # United Earth # Human Renegade # Voinian # Emalgha (Central Objective)* # Miranu (Central Objective) # Zachit # North Tip Renegade # Zidagar (Central Objective) # Igadzra (Central Objective) *(The majority of people mistake the Emalgha string's central objective for a UE objective. Sure, both sides are allied, but the principal of the thing is that you can push back the Voinian Frontier without ever so much as taking the UE Shipping Delivery mission, let alone any military missions. Any mission you get at a UE world in the course of pushing back the Voinian Frontier is dependent only upon Emalgha missions leading up to it.) This leaves you without the following: # Azdgari(Central Objective) Now, for one pilot to play all the strings that I listed requires quite a bit of trickery, but it's still possible. It is worth noting that the Crescent strings have no effect on the strings in Human/Emalgha/Voinian space, and vice versa, so you can start with either section and then do the other later at your leisure. * Start with accepting the UE (Military) Introduction "Rescue Voinian Defector", but do not complete it. Simply go to Pax like you're supposed to, pick the Defector up, and lock him in your cargo bay until you've completed the Voinian string.* After you finish the Voinian string, you can hop back to Luna to continue the UE string as usual. *(A misconception here is that you MUST keep the Defector in your cargo bay until the Voinian string is over. Indeed, once you've accepted the Voinian Introduction "Aid the Voinians!", you can go right ahead and drop the Defector off at Luna without worrying about cutting off any other string. However, I strongly suggest that you first obtain the cargo from the Freight-Courier at Bakka before dropping off the Defector, just in case you destroy the ship by mistake and fail the mission.) * Next, while you're at Pax picking up the Defector, accept the Voinian Introduction "Aid the Voinians!". With both of these missions in your log, you may finally begin to progress . . . In a different string. * The first string in this area of space we'll actually proceed along is the Emalgha string. It took a bit of trial and error, but I figured out it's possible to finish alongside the Voinian string. Once you accept the Voinian Introduction "Aid the Voinians!", you may then go play the Emalgha string up to the mission "Attack Romit" (this will require an Ultimate combat rating). As with the UE and Voinian starters, accept this mission, but do not complete it. * Now that "Attack Romit" is in your mission log, you may complete the Voinian Introduction "Aid the Voinians!". From this point, you will finish the Voinian string before going back to the Emalgha string. * Once you've finished the Voinian string, go complete the Emalgha mission "Attack Romit" which you had previously avoided completing. Continue the Emalgha string as usual, eventually achieving the Central Objective. * With the Voinian and Emalgha strings complete, your next step is to head down toward the Proxima Nebula to Iothe and pick up the Human Renegades Introduction. This will require a negative legal status in the Iothe system. If your legal status is Clean or better, I find the easiest way to drop it is to hail the planet and demand tribute. This pisses them off immediately. Whereas proceeding to fully dominate the planet is fine (it won't hurt anything), it isn't necessary. To obtain landing clearance you can just Offer Bribe in that same hail, or go fetch a mission to ferry passengers there. Having achieved a negative legal status and landed on Iothe, pick up the Human Renegade Introduction in the bar. Now, surprise surprise, keep that mission in your log and again do not complete it. Like the others, you'll have to hang onto this for a while. There is, however, an extra catch: the Human Renegade Introductory mission includes an escort Turncoat that follows you around. If it dies, you FAIL the mission. So, you have to keep this Turncoat alive while you head off and get some progress in on the UE String! * With the escort Turncoat in tow, go continue the UE string up to the mission "Rescue Scoutship Crew". Accept this mission AND complete it, but stop that particular branch of the UE string there. If the mission to investigate Isled is foisted upon you, you CAN accept it if you wish, but stop here. You may also freely do the Needle Missile Jammer string that starts at Knox in the Mestor system. Now then, without progressing the Voinian Dreadnought line, fly on down to Huron. Here, you must pick up and complete the Free Huron string. There's no need to stop this one mid-way; go ahead and do the whole Huron string. The trickery for this section of the galaxy ends here! YAY! * With Huron now free, you may return to the Human Renegade string. You're done holding missions in your log that you're not allowed to complete! You are free to play the Human Renegade string to its completion. * Now you can go back to the UE string with no restrictions. Do the Needle Jammer string if you didn't before, chase down Anna Balashova, and go discover and destroy the Voinian Dreadnought. You're done with this section! Onwards! To the Crescent! In a nutshell: Accept both the UE "Rescue Voinian Defector" and the Voinian "Aid the Voinians!" missions, but do not complete either of them yet. Play through the Emalgha string until you are given the mission "Attack Romit" by the Emalgha. Accept it, but don't complete that EITHER. Instead, with "Attack Romit" and "Rescue Voinian Defector" still in your mission log, go complete the Voinian "Aid the Voinians!" mission, and play the Voinian string to its conclusion. Then, go complete "Attack Romit" for the Emalgha and pursue the Emalgha string to its conclusion. With the UE "Rescue Voinian Defector" mission still in your log, go grab the Human Renegade Introduction "Travel to Freeport", and, like the others, do not complete it. Now play through the UE string up to and including "Rescue Scoutship Crew", then go immediately to Huron. Play through the entire Free Huron string. After that, go play the Human Renegade string to its conclusion. You're now free to return to the UE string and complete it. Head for the Crescent! * The Miranu string has no conflict with any other, so you'll just do it as usual. * The Zachit string conflicts with the North Tip Renegade string, but only if you do the North Tip Renegade string FIRST, because then Outpost Zachit won't be around to get the Zachit missions to begin with. Complete the Zachit string, and then move on to the North Tip Renegade String. * The North Tip Renegade string suffers no ill effects from the Zachit string being completed. So, just play the Renedages after the Zachit. The Strand War can be played on two of it's three sides, if you select the Igadzra and Zidagar. The Azdgari cannot be played on the same pilot as either of the other strands. This restriction is due to a time limit on all Strand Introductions. The Igadzra string may be gotten at Kitrak; a delivery to Igadzra with a deadline of 42 days. The Zidagar string may be gotten at Pozdag; a stellar defense mission with a deadline of 21 days. The Azdgari string may be gotten at South Tip Station (Akrayhek system); a cargo retrieval from the Racet system and subsequent delivery to Outpost Rai (Apert system) with a deadline of 21 days. There is plenty of time to pick up the Igadzra mission and then swing by Pozdag to grab and complete the Zidagar mission; however, the Azdgari mission is simply too far away to complete within the deadline of either the Igadzra or Zidagar missions, or they within the Azdgari mission's deadline. So, to do both the Igadzra and Zidagar strings, the important thing is to have a ship (and escorts if applicable) capable of single day hyperspace travel (if you get the perfect route, you can get away with ship & escorts with two-day jumps). Beyond that it's quite simple. * Take the Igadzra Introduction "Deliver to Igadzra" from Kitrak, and on your way to Igadzra drop by Pozdag. Accept and complete the Zidagar Introduction "Defend Pozdag-3", and continue on your merry way to Igadzra. In theory, you could do either the Igadzra or Zidagar string first and the other second. Personally, I've always done the Igadzra string first, because repairing legal status with them is a royal pain in the hyperdrive. * Now go dominate the galaxy in your brand new Igazra Class Battleship, fully decked out with both Voinian Bronev and Dospect armor plating, a UE Cloaking Device, a Miranu Nebula Penetration Device, and a pair of Zidagar Phased Disruption Beams. Congratulations, . You have completed four of Override's five Central Objectives: Due to your efforts the Voinian Empire's collapse has begun, the Proxima and Ji Nebulae have been explored, the Strand War has been destabilized, and the Strand War has been destabilized . . . again! Now you can but create a new pilot file to destabilize the Strand War in the third way. Questions? Comments? ...Flames? - U.E. Admiral